


Be with You

by alcoholblastburner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, maybe…mature? I am not quite sure…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholblastburner/pseuds/alcoholblastburner
Summary: Where am I?Gabriel looked around, only to find endless darkness in sight. He found a familiar figure , but she looked a little different.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Be with You

**Author's Note:**

> I always wonder what will happen if Reaper meets ten years ago's Moira, so I wrote this story.  
> There may be some mistakes in it, and if you find any please tell me. :)  
> Hope you will enjoy it.

Where am I?  
Gabriel looked around, only to find endless darkness in sight. He stood still, and slowly put his hand on the gun at his waist. When his eyes gradually adapted to the darkness, he vaguely traced the outline of instruments placed nearby and the dim lights flickering from time to time. The smell of alcohol in the air made him feel familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had such an experience.  
All of a sudden, the overhead fluorescent lamps lit up, sprinkling dazzling white light. Gabriel squinted. A familiar figure appeared in distance, whose red hair was particularly eye-catching against the white wall, but what she was wearing was quite different from what he usually saw. Obviously, that one also noticed the uninvited guest standing in the middle of the room. She stood against the wall, holding her chin and frowning, examining him carefully. At this time, Gabriel found out where his faint sense of disobedience came from, and swallowed the words that had slipped to his mouth as fast as he could.  
With this face, he could be sure that the person in front of him is definitely Moira O'Deorain herself. But——  
Why would he meet ten years ago's Moira? He looked at the room again, and the memories which have been buried for years were gradually awakened. This is her laboratory, or, to be more exact, her lab outside Blackwatch base. They did a lot of things here, and only the two of them knew its existence .  
Now, he's back here. He never thought he'd be here again, nor would he expect to meet that person.  
*Moira* was still staring at Gabriel with sharp eyes, but he didn't know what to say. Should he tell her who he is and it's just herself made him into such a monster, or just behave as a stranger and leave? The long silence made him not know where to break the ice, but he knew that one of them must do something.  
"Well… Moira? " For the first time, he felt that his voice sounded so dry and strange, like the noise of a gear without a perfect bite. Hearing her name, *Moira* raised her head. Her initial surprise has already been replaced by a slight smile. She ambled towards him and asked:   
"What's the matter, commander? Are there any adverse reactions? "  
Commander. He didn't know how long it has been since he heard the address last time, let alone say that word from her mouth. Gabriel froze for a moment, but he hid the shaking well under his windbreaker. Then he remembered. Moira did call him in that way when she had just joined Blackwatch.  
So she recognized him, even though he didn't know how she did it.  
"I - I'm fine, everything's just OK." Although he didn't think his current statement could be called as "fine" or "okay", to some extent, it was true: According to current Moira, the speed of cell regeneration and aging in his body was in a delicate balance, so that he could act in a human-like form instead of "becoming a piece of withered bark or a mass of deformed flesh". Of course, this was one of her masterpieces, too.  
"Good. Sounds like we can solve your problem soon." *Moira* nodded, but there was no emotion on her face. Suddenly, she looked into Gabriel's face and asked, "Why are you dressing like this? It's not Halloween yet, is it? " She reached out, trying to take off the mask on his face.  
Subconsciously, he took a step back and grabbed her wrist to stop her from approaching any more. After he had done all this, Gabriel realized that his behavior seemed to be a little extreme. He released her hand and pretended coughing, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere. While he was still looking for a reasonable excuse to explain his behavior, a voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.  
"Seems that you two are have a good conversation, hmm?" Familiar voice, familiar tone, Gabriel turned, and then saw another familiar face.  
Another Moira, but she was closer to the one he knew now.  
He lowered his voice and asked her, "Now, give me an explanation, Moira. What is this? "  
"As you can see." To his surprise, when she saw another person, she didn't show any surprise. Her expression was even so calm that Gabriel thought she didn't see the other person, but her next sentence quickly rejected this possibility. "There are two me here. That's all."  
"You mean you know nothing about it?"  
"Not exactly, but... Do you really need an answer?" Moira's hands pressed on his shoulders as if to remind him something, "Both of us know that not everything needs an explanation, Gabriel."  
This was what he used to say, and now it's being used to retort upon himself. Alright, she 's right. He sighed and turned to Moira in white. As if not hearing their conversation, she still looked at Gabriel curiously without asking any questions. It's a weird experience that he was talking to two people who were almost in the same at the same time, but he tried to conceal such feeling insides. He spread out his hands and said, "You wonder… why I'm dressed like this?"  
"If I am allowed to know the reason."  
"You can… You can reveal it by yourself. " He stayed, seeing her hand reaching to his face again, and finally holding his mask slightly.  
"You are afraid that her reaction will be different from mine, don't you?" The voice behind him rang around his ear, while a warm hand slid into his coat and stroked his body. The sudden touch made Gabriel's muscles tense again. "Wait - Moira, you - what are you going to do?"  
Moira did not answer his question, but the unfamiliar touch on his face forced him to turn his attention back to the person in front of him. *Moira* slowly moved away the mask from his face. The light poured down, made him narrowed his eyes. He couldn't figure out what her expression was like, but he could see the corners of her lips rise a little bit. He heard the mask falling to the ground. He saw the face of *Moira* magnifying in front of him. He saw himself wrapped in smoke in her different colored pupils.  
"What you should know is that, I seldom change myself, especially in such kind of thing."  
"Wow..." With a exclamation in a low voice, her soft skin covered the scary scars on his face. Such similar scene reminded Gabriel of the night he met Moira again. Maybe he would never have to worry about getting the same reaction as ordinary people if the person he faced is her. But the rubbing of clothes, someone's breathing, all kinds of sounds mixed together, made him temporarily stop thinking about more complex things. He vaguely heard Moira say something in a low voice, then he lost consciousness again——

Gabriel woked up, stroked his sweaty hair, and let out a breath. A few wisps of black smoke blurred his vision. Here was his own room. There was no one around, but darkness and silence for his company.  
Damn it. He couldn't help cursing, trying to forget what happened in his dream. He turned over and got out of bed. The cold water wet him and washed away some details about the dream. However, the promise words that he heard in the end even became more prominent in his mind. Her expression, tone, even the pronunciation of each word were so clear, as if she really said it.  
But he did not intend to confirm the reality of dreams in reality. There is no need. For them, promise has no practical significance. Gabriel put on his clothes, checked again his equipment, and then disappeared in the darkness. He know she will stand by his side, for now. That's enough.

"I will be with you, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Your comments are always welcome! I really hope someone could talk with me about them.π_π


End file.
